So the Drama, Global Dispatches 4 - Shendu's New Groove
by Jasoomian-Panthan
Summary: Fourth story in my So the Drama, Global Dispatches series. A magical stone bought by Dr. Drakken allows Shendu to escape the demon neatherworld, and possess one of the Diablo's. It's up to Jackie and Co to stop the evil demon sorcerer once more before he and the other Diablo's destroy Hong Kong.


"Sold, for 500 dollars to number 15" the auctioneer shouted as he brought his hammer down on the table. As two men carried the cabinet that had just been auctioned away to make room for the next item on sale, the old, Chinese man holding the sign with number 15 grinned at the red haired lady besides him, evidently pleased he had outbid her again.

"Told you. I am more experienced salesman".

The woman ignored him, but she was clearly annoyed.

"Uncle, please" the middle aged Chinese man named Jackie Chan, who was sitting on the other side of his Uncle, said, but he knew he was talking to deaf man's ears. Every antique auction he and Uncle ever went to, it was the same story. Back in their hometown of San Francisco Uncle already was fiercely competitive with the only other antique store owner in their neighborhood, that run by Kai Ching, but at auctions like this, with at least a dozen or more other antique shop owners present who all wanted to get the best deals, that competitive behavior went up to eleven. And the woman he was sitting next to, who ran an antique shop somewhere in a city called Danville, was among his greatest competitors. It was for this reason Jackie hated going to auctions.

Both Uncle and the other potential buyers turned their attention to the auctioneer again, who was about to announce the next item.

"Next up, Ladies and Gentlemen.." he opened a small box, which contained a ring, engraved with several inscriptions and decorated with a large, blue, perfectly round gemstone. "… this lovely antique ring, still in mind condition. Anyone bidding 100?"

Uncle did not raise his hand. He could only stare in disbelief at the ring in the auctioneer's hand. Although he had never seen it before in real life, only in several magic books, he recognized it immediately. "Aiieee-Yaaahhh!. The Astral Stone!" he shouted.

Jackie had no idea what Uncle was talking about, but left and right people began to bid. By the time Uncle snapped out of his trance and joined in, the price for the ring had already gone up to $950.

"$1000 for number 15. Can I have $1050?... Yes, $1050 by number 16…..$1100 anyone?"

Uncle briefly glared at the woman from Danville before raising his bid to $1100. Jackie just sighed and watched as the bidding-frenzy went on. But just when Uncle was about to bid 2000 dollars, a man who until now had been sitting behind a computer in a corner of the room walked up to the auctioneer and told him something, but Jackie could not hear what it was.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. It seems that an online buyer has just offered the sum of 100.000 for the ring. Anyone wish to bid more?"

All of a sudden, everyone in the room fell quiet. So quiet in fact it almost seemed scary compared to the situation mere seconds earlier. In the commotion, apparently everyone had forgotten that each item would also be auctioned online.

"No-one?... Then sold!". Uncle gritted his teeth as he watched the ring being carried away again to be send to its new owner.

* * *

The auction went on for 30 more minutes, but Uncle only sparsely bought some more antique. Jackie could tell he had his mind fixed on the ring, which has just slipped through his fingers because of some anonymous buyer. No doubt Uncle would spend the entire evening complaining that online bids should be outlawed at antique auctions. According to him, antiques and computers didn't get along; something he learned after the disastrous attempts to sell his own antiques using Jade's "magic waffle iron".

When the auction was over, Uncle and Jackie, along with Tohru, who had been waiting outside the building, began to pack all off the antiques Uncle had managed to buy into the rental truck. Among the purchases were some remarkable items like an oddly shaped sword made from an unknown metal and with the initials "_J.C._" engraved in the hilt, a wooden box with unknown content found in some small cottage near the Hudson river, and a complete set of an old Drusselsteinian card game called "_Zauberer und Roboter_". Sure, Uncle had paid a small fortune to get all these items, but he was sure he could easily make three to four times that amount of money when he sold them again in his shop. Still, the only object he had so desperately wanted to buy had been denied to him, and it still bothered him.

"Come on Uncle. It was just one ring… AUCH!". Uncle gave Jackie his (in)famous two-fingered slap. "Is not just one ring. That ring contained the Astral Stone".

"What is so impor…?" Jackie asked.

"One more thing. Stone is magic. It was created centuries ago by powerful magician. When activated with the corresponding spell it can allow for any spirit, demon or other magical creature to astral project into the stone, and from there into the body of whoever wears the ring"

"So then..."

"One MORE thing. Even creatures from other dimensions or planes of existence could then use the stone to astral project to this world. Now, who do we know that has the power of astral projection, is currently trapped in demon netherworld, and has more than enough reasons to want to come back to our world?"

Jackie froze, and almost dropped the vase he was holding. "Uncle, you don't mean…Shendu!"

Uncle nodded. "Yes. The more reason we must get that ring back. Once we get home, you must have Captain Black track down the new owner".

* * *

The ride back to San Francisco took over four hours. When Jackie, Uncle and Tohru arrived back at 'Uncle's Rare Finds', Jackie was the first to enter the store, still carrying the vase.

"Jade, we're home" he shouted. But no reply came, because Jade didn't live here anymore, as Jackie remembered now. After years of living with her uncle's in America, she had finally gone back to her parents in Hong Kong at the end of last summer, along with her new pet/friend Potter (*). And although she could often annoy him with her antics, Jackie actually missed having her around. Next spring, they were due to visit her in Hong Kong.

"Sorry. Force of habit I guess" he said while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Greeting nieces that are no longer here not important. Finding ring is. Tohru and I can handle unpacking of truck. You go to Captain Black" Uncle ordered.

And so, 15 minutes later, Jackie found himself in Section 13, explaining Captain Black the whole situation. Captain Black promised to do what he could, but it would not be easy since Section 13 was not actively monitoring antique auctions. At least not anymore since all Oni masks had been found. Still, Black promised he would do the best he could. Since there was little Jackie could do at this point, he returned to his Uncle's shop.

That evening Captain Black himself visited Jackie and Uncle.

"Did you find the ring?" was Uncle's first question. Captain Black shook his head. "We managed to trace the account from where the ring was purchased to a certain Dr. Drakken. A well known villain, high on the wanted lists of both Global Justice and the OWCA. I assume you have heard of him".

Jackie nodded.

"I send some of my men to his last known location, but all they found was his lair, in ruins. No sign of the ring. If he indeed has it, he must have taken it with him.

_"_Aiieee-Yaaahhh" Uncle shouted.

"Relax Uncle. That Drakken might not know what that ring can truly do. And besides, he will show up sooner or later" Jackie said.

* * *

_Six months later_

Everything was going according to plan. While sitting behind his desk, reading his newspaper (the only thing of interest was an article about an archeologist named Jackie Chan, who had apparently recently found the legendary war scepter of Qin Shi Huang and donated it to the Hong Kong museum of History), Dr. Drakken couldn't help but gloat over how well his latest scheme went. He had successfully taken over Bueno Nacho's. He had obtained the technology necessary to build his new giant robot army. His secret factory was working around the clock to produce the Little Diablo's; the aforementioned giant robots, disguised as harmless toys which in two days would be distributed at every Bueno Nacho in the world. And best of all, Kim Possible had no clue what he was up to. In fact, she was way too busy preparing for her prom, and besides; she was being distracted by her new date; Eric. Dr. Drakken's most successful creation yet.

But there was no time to leisure any longer. Drakken wanted to inspect the final batch of Little Diablo's before they would be shipped off to the Bueno Nacho in Hong Kong. But when he opened the top drawer of his desk to put away the newspaper, he noticed something he had until now completely forgotten about. It was a ring; decorated with a large, blue, perfectly round gemstone.

"Hello… I didn't know I still had you" Drakken said as he took the ring out of his drawer. He remembered now; month's ago, when he had successfully stolen all the money from Kim Possible's sidekick (whatever his name was), this ring was one of the things his new 'friends' had urged him to buy. According to them every rich guy had at least one precious piece of antique. So, Drakken had bought it an online auction, but afterwards put it in his drawer and never looked at it again.

"Never saw the need to wear you when I blew my fortune. But now that I'm rich and successful again…. I guess you would suit me well". With these words, Drakken slipped the ring onto his finger and admired it for a moment. That was when he first noticed the inscriptions. Words, in a language unfamiliar to him, but he tried to pronounce them anyway. "Srednaats netiub roovtse egnijm nepoki …. Auch, my tongue!. What is that supposed to mean anyway?".

But he didn't give it much further thought. As he left his office and walked to the elevator that would take him to the secret factory beneath his lair, Drakken failed to notice the stone inside the ring had begun to glow with an unearthly, blue aura.

And that same aura was felt worlds away from his lair….

In the demon netherworld to be precise. The very world Shendu and his son Drago had been banished to by Uncle and Tohru. The two were still at odds with each other over how Drago had attempted to steal the earth from Shendu, and wouldn't even talk to one another anymore. Shendu had eventually claimed one part of the netherworld for himself. Every moment he wasn't busy watching out for that treacherous son of his, he was thinking of ways to make the Chans pay for all they had done to him. That was when Shendu sensed the Astral Stone being activated.

"That energy. Could it be…?". After quickly making sure he was not being watched, Shendu flew into a cave hidden inside one of the many floating rocks in this world, where he was sure he would not be disturbed. If this was what he thought it was, he had to be fast. He closed his eyes and focused.

"Yes…. I don't know how but it is the Astral Stone. And some fool has activated it. I shall be FREE!"

Shendu retreated deeper into the cave, and turned his body invisible using the power of the snake talisman. He didn't count on being gone for too long, but while his spirit left his body would be unprotected. A chance Drago would not hesitate to abuse to get rid of him. With all necessary precautions taken, Shendu concentrated on the Astral Stone, and used his power of astral projection. Instantly, his spirit left the body and followed the stone's calling. In his mind he could already see his host; a short, blue skinned man dressed in a labcoat. Shendu had never seen before, and now that he thought about it; this man looked quite weak and not exactly the brightest kind of guy. Not exactly his first choice for a host body, but beggars can't be choosers and besides, it would only be for a brief moment. Just long enough to use this man to open a portal to the netherworld so Shendu could retrieve his own body.

Dr. Drakken, unaware of the danger he was in, was down in the factory, standing on a walkway above a conveyor belt on which hundreds of Diablo's were being assembled by robotic arms. One of his mooks was operating the machines. Behind Drakken, Shendu's spirit left the netherworld and went for the stone. Once he was in there, he would be able to take over Drakkens body.

Precisely at that moment, the mook operating the assembly line accidently bumped against a button and immediately, the line came to a halt. Drakken turned his attention to his clumsy henchman.

"Hey you! I didn't order you to stop the production... MY RING!" When Drakken angrily pointed his finger at the mook, which was at the precise moment Shendu's spirit entered the ring, the ring slipped from said finger and fell towards the conveyor belt…. right into a half assembled Diablo. Before Drakken could do anything, the conveyor belt started running again.

"Wait, stop!" Drakken shouted. The mook shrugged his shoulders and stopped the conveyor belt again. But for Drakken it was already too late. The Diablo containing the ring had already disappeared into the next part of the factory, which was still running. By the time Drakken made his way to there, he had lost track of the Diablo among the hundreds of other Diablo's.

"Memo to self. Get a smaller ring" Drakken sighed. Sure, he could order for all Diablo's to be searched, but that would unnecessary delay his plan. So the production of the Diablo's continued as planned and at the end of the day, the last shipment was loaded into a transporter aircraft to be shipped to Hong Kong.

But when the plane was already high up in the air, the eyes of one of the Diablo's began to glow bright red.

"What is this!" Shendu thought. One moment he was about to possess that human who had the ring, now he was inside the Astral Stone, which in turn was inside some sort of puppet. And as far as Shendu knew, he could only take over living creatures. So basically, his one chance at escape had been thwarted by sheer bad luck and he was basically a prisoner again.

"Damn it!". But as Shendu screamed in rage, the Diablo containing the ring suddenly stood up and angrily smashed his claw against the inside of the box he was stored in. Surprised, Shendu made the Diablo lift up his claw so he could look take a look at it.

"Interesting…." he thought. He tried to make the Diablo take a few steps, and much to his surprise it worked. "So…. the Astral Stone has even more power than I already heard off. It also lets me possess and control inanimate objects. Maybe not everything is lost after all".

And as the plane continued its way to Hong Kong, Shendu left the box and made his way over to the cockpit. The two pilots, both dressed in the same uniforms as Dr. Drakkens other henchmen, were having a conversation and failed to notice the little Diablo behind them.

"You have to admit Ed. This plan from Dr. Drakken could actually work. Who would suspect childrens toys to be an army for world conquest".

"Keep quiet. We are not supposed to know that. Even Shego doesn't know yet" the other pilot responded.

"Army?" Shendu thought. He made his way back to the cargo bay and examined the other Diablo's in the box he had just climbed out of. "This is supposed to be an army? That Dr. Drakken must have been an even greater fool than I already thought he was. Oh well, not important. As soon as we land, I will seek out a way to get my body back".

He examined the label on the box, which stated the box was meant for the Bueno Nacho in Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong! All the better. Nothing but palace sweet palace". Shendu climbed back into the box and pretended to be a normal Diablo, at least until the plane would land.

* * *

A few days later, at Hong Kong International Airport, Jackie, Tohru and Uncle left the airplane that had taken them to Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong. Way too long since we have been here. I can't wait to see cousin Shen and Jade again" Jackie remarked.

Uncle looked around, also glad to be in Hong Kong again, when suddenly something caught his eye. "Aiieee-Yaaahhh!" he shouted while pointing at a young boy holding a Little Diablo. "What kind of evil toy is that?".

The boy looked at Uncle as if he was a lunatic, and defensively held his Diablo against his chest. Jackie quickly put his hand on Uncle's shoulder and led him away. "Uncle, that is just the toy this fast food restaurant, Bueno Nacho, distributes with the new kids meal. Kids all over the world love them".

Uncle grunted. "Still looks like a demon to me. Uncle clearly has the willies ever since leaving the plane".

Jackie sighed. Sure, Uncle's willies had never been wrong, but he was sure it could not be the Diablo's. But try to convince a man like Uncle about something like that, once he has set his mind on it.

But little did Jackie know at that point Uncle was right, because in downtown Hong Kong, the Shendu-possessed little Diablo managed to sneak out of the Bueno Nacho restaurant he and the other Diablo's had been brought to, and hid in a dark alley.

"Now, how to get to my palace and get the materials I need to summon the portal? If only this body was taller" Shendu said. And as if some unseen force decided to grant his wish, Shendu suddenly felt his new robotic body grow in size. And not just a little, but to a towering 20 feet. The clamps on his arms transformed into claws, and the D on his front head rotated 90 degrees.

"Amazing". Shendu focused on the Diablo's regular form, and promptly transformed back. He switched back and forth between toy size and giant size a few times to make sure he could indeed control it. That the Diablo was armed with a wrist mounted cannon while in giant form, Shendu discovered when he accidently blew up a garbage can behind the Bueno Nacho.

"Can all those toy demons do this? Yes, it has to be. That Drakken guy was after all mass producing them when I tried to take over his body. So they are an army after all. Perhaps something I can benefit from."

Shendu switched back to his small form again and entered a storm drain. Traveling through the sewers seemed safer now. No need to expose his giant form yet. His actions had not entirely gone unnoticed however. Back in Dr. Drakken's lair, the two pilots from the plane were now working in the control chamber, keeping an eye on the Diablo-distribution worldwide.

"Ed. I get a signal from Hong Kong. It seems one of the Diablo's has activated itself, but it keeps switching on and off. Now it's gone again".

Ed turned around but saw nothing unusual on the computer screen. "Probably a false reading. No Diablo can activate without the command signal. Now keep focused. Mrs. Shego wants us to take out that robot in New Jersey remember?"

* * *

The taxi with Tohru and the Chans inside stopped in front of the apartment building. Jackie was glad they finally arrived. During their trip through Hong Kong they had seen one kid with a Diablo after another, and Uncle got more nervous every time he saw one. Fortunately, Jade would be too old now to want a kiddie meal's toy, so there was hopefully no Diablo in cousin Shen's house. Teenage girls like her had other interests.

When the three men inside got out, none of them noticed however the Diablo crawling out of the storm drain across the street. He recognized the apartment building of course, having been here before when he possessed Jackie Chan in order to get to the book of ages. And he wasn't too happy to see who else was here.

"Jackie Chan! And the Chi wizard and his apprentice" Shendu growled. Was it possible they knew about him being here? Chances were slim, but still; the Chans had a nasty habbit of showing up to ruin his plans at the last moment. Deciding he had to know for sure, Shendu crossed the street and started to climb the apartment building. Perhaps he could catch all of them by surprise and kill them right here, right now.

And while Shendu scaled the building, upstairs, Jackie rang the doorbell of the Chan apartment. It was Jade who opened the door. Sure, Jackie had spoken with her through Skype and the telephone last year, but he still was amazed how much his niece had grown. In his mind she always remained the little girl she was when she first came to Hong Kong, but she was actually almost as tall as he now.

"Uncle Jackie!" she cheered as she pulled Jackie into a tight hug.

"Jade, air!" Jackie said. Jade quickly let go.

"Cousin Jackie. So good to see you again" Shen Chan said as he walked to the door. "Please come in".

Jade also gave Tohru a huge hug. Uncle however she only greeted, just in case. When Jackie entered the living room, he suddenly found himself trapped in another hug. This time from a small, black creature with long ears, glassed and a red scar on his front head.

"Potter. Good to see you too" Jackie said as he carefully pushed the genetic experiment they had once picked up on Hawaii off him. Potter said nothing but instead used his wand to magically make the letters "Hello Jackie" appear in the air. Jackie applauded. "Still using good magic I see. Jade thought you well".

Moments later, the whole group was in the living room enjoying tea. Even Uncle; for once the tea served was at exactly the right temperature for him. Jade had shown Jackie her room, which had changed almost as much as she herself had. Gone were the Super Moose merchandise and other things she loved as a child. Posters of boy bands were now all over the walls, as well as a poster of Kim Possible. Jackie knew Kim of course; her heroic deeds were frequently featured in the news. But he had no idea Jade was a fan of her now.

"I really miss San Francisco Uncle Jackie. And our adventures" Jade said. Ever since she brought Potter home, she knew there was no more denying it. So she had told her parents everything about their adventures over the years, and they took it remarkably well.

"You can come back soon enough Jade" Jackie ensured her. "After all, Captain Black still has a position open for you at Section 13".

At this moment Shendu reached the floor he needed to be, and found the window open. He sneaked in and hid behind the couch, observing the people present.

"The girl. And her parents too. Perfect. And…." That was when he noticed Potter. "What in demon's name is that? I can sense it is magical. Oh well, soon he will be dead anyway". Just when he was about to activate his new body's giant form, the conversation between the adults suddenly took an interesting turn.

"So it is true you finally found the legendary war scepter of Qin Shi Huang, that he supposedly used to control his Terracotta Army?" Shen asked.

"Not supposedly. He did! Conquered great part of China that way" Uncle said.

"Qin Shi Huang?" Shendu thought. Jackie continued. "Indeed Uncle. But it is safely in the museum now. Tomorrow afternoon I will take Jade there to see it" Jackie said.

Uncle suddenly put his cup of tea down. Tohru recognized the look in his sensei's eyes. "You sense dark magic again Sensei?" he asked. To be honest, Tohru himself also felt uncomfortable. Shendu, realizing the danger, quickly ran from his hiding place and hid behind the curtains. Sure, he could take all of them out now, but a much better plan was forming in his mind. A plan for which he still needed Chan. He already knew there was an advanced army hiding in plain sight here in Hong Kong, and now Chan had apparently found the one thing Shendu needed to make that army HIS army…

* * *

Uncle and Tohru searched the apartment, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Eventually, Shen politely asked them to stop.

Jackie and Jade did notice something later that evening; one of those Little Diablo dolls, standing on a book shelf in Jade's room. But both didn't pay much attention to it. Jackie thought Jade apparently wasn't over kid's toys after all, while Jade thought Jackie or Tohru had brought it for her, apparently still thinking she was a 12 year old child. Had they bothered to ask each other about it, they would have realized that neither of them knew where this Diablo came from and investigated it further. But since they didn't, Shendu continued to hide in plain sight, just like the rest of his soon to be army.

The following day the Chans spend most of their time visiting Hong Kong, with Shendu unbeknown to them hidden inside Jackie's backpack. Jade showed them her current school and the places she liked to hang out with her friends. She had actually managed to make some, but had learned by now she better kept her stories about her magical adventures to herself.

Uncle carried some of his standard magical ingredients with him all day long. He couldn't help but feel something terrible was about to happen. Shendu meanwhile patiently waited, trying his best to stay off Uncle's radar. It was hard, but he managed. Especially because there were plenty of kids carrying around other Diablo's, which Uncle all tried to keep track of.

After lunch, they finally went to the place Shendu had wanted Jackie to take him to. The Hong Kong museum of History. Jade had been there before of course, but the current exhibition was new to her. And best of all, it was there because of Jackie.

"There it is Jade" Jackie said proudly as they entered Gallery 3. The gallery with the permanent exhibitions about The Dynasties: From the Han to Qing. There, in a glass cabinet located in the center of the room so you could observe it from all sides, Jade saw a golden staff, decorated with two dragons on each side, Chinese signs, and a large ruby on top.

"Does it actually work Uncle?" Jade asked.

Uncle carefully held his dried salamander close to the cabinet, and it began to glow. "Yes Jade.

Scepter is still magical. And it's power is not limited to statues either".

Those were exactly the words Shendu wanted to hear. When nobody was looking, he opened Jackie's backpack a little and jumped out. As the Chans left, they had no clue their worst enemy was about to make a comeback, and they would soon find themselves into another battle with the forces of evil. Miles away from the museum, in Dr. Drakkens lair, his minions (including Ed and his partner) prepared for the big moment. The Diablo's in Middleton had already been activated earlier, but the rest of the world would follow soon.

* * *

At 03:00 PM, when Jackie, Jade, Uncle and Tohru were about to exit the museum, Dr. Drakken activated his control tower in Middleton, Colorado, starting the worldwide Diablo attack. Shendu was the first to feel it.

"It is happening. And right on time, I must say!".

Uncle was the first of the Chans to notice. As they reached the exit, he felt something crawl up his leg. He looked down… into the grinning face of a Diablo.

"Aiieee-Yaaahhh!" he shouted as he swatted the Diablo off his leg. The little toy devil ended up tearing a hole in Uncle's pants. Not far from them, a Diablo suddenly jumped out of the arms of the girl holding him. Another Diablo did the same. Jade gasped. "Uncle Jackie. Are you seeing what I am seeing?"

"Yes Jade, but I'm not believing it" Jackie said. The first Diablo walked to Uncle again, but Tohru crushed him under his foot.

"Is that…" Jackie said. He kneeled down and examined the squashed remains of the Diablo. What he found was something you definitely would not expect to find; wired, cogwheels, and a computer chip. "This… this is a robot".

Jade gulped. "Looks like they all are!". All four of them turned their attention to the front door. Outside they saw dozens of Diablo's marching through the streets. Small toys, moving on their own.

"I knew it" Uncle shouted. "You should have listened to Uncle".

"Relax Uncle. They don't seem that dangerous" Jackie remarked.

Promptly the Diablo's stopped, paused for a moment, and then began to grow in size. One by one they turned into their true, towering forms. When they were done, they activated their jets and took off into the sky.

"What evil magic is this?" Uncle asked.

"No magic Uncle. Evil technology". Jackie ran out of the building, followed by Jade, Uncle and Tohru. The sky above Hong Kong was filled with dozens upon dozens of Diablo's, now all transformed into giant fighting robots. Some began to randomly destroy buildings, causing people to seek shelter. Jackie grabbed his phone and dialed one of his three pre-programmed emergency numbers. It was answered after just one ring.

"Captain Black. Sorry to call you at this hour; I know about the time difference between here and San Francisco. But this is an emergency. The little Diablo's from Bueno Nacho…" that was when Jackie heard a loud explosion and an alarm going off through the phone, followed by Black's voice "I know Jackie. They are attacking all over the world. My men are fighting them here in San Francisco, but I don't know how long we can hold them off". Another explosion, after which the line went dead.

"Now what?" Jade asked. She looked up into the sky again. "If only we had the talismans".

Uncle slapped Jackie on the head. "I told you those demons were evil. You should not question Uncle". He grabbed his blowfish and began to chant. A ray of chi magic struck a Diablo, but much to Uncle's dismay the robot was unaffected.

"Uncle, that won't work. These are no real demons. Only robots that look like one" Jackie said. The Diablo Uncle had tried to vanquish immediately turned its attention towards the four humans, aimed his weapon at them, and fired. Tohru grabbed Uncle and ran, while Jackie pushed Jade out of the way. The impact of the Diablo's energy weapon blew a crater in the square in front of the museum, and the shockwave send both Jackie and Jade flying; Jade towards Uncle and Tohru, and Jackie back into the museum.

"Really, really bad day!" Jackie shouted as he got up and ran into the museum, hoping to find something to use as an improvised weapon. Instinctively, he ran into the room containing the war scepter; where another Diablo was already waiting for him. But this one did not immediately attempt to shoot or grab Jackie. Instead he turned towards him and actually seemed to grin.

"Hello Chan. Long time no see!" the Diablo said in an all too familiar voice that caused Jackie's heart to skip a beat and Jackie himself to gasp in surprise.

"Shendu?". And for a brief moment, he could actually see Shendu's demonic face shine through the face of the Diablo in front of him. Like a ghost.

"In the flesh, so to speak. Courtesy of a certain Dr. Drakken, who both triggered the Astral Stone, and build me a new army, although he doesn't realize he did either of those things". With these words, the Shendu-Diablo smashed open the cabinet containing the war scepter of Qin Shi Huang, grabbed it, and raised the scepter above his head. Jackie ran towards Shendu in an attempt to kick the scepter out of the Diablo's hand, but Shendu easily smashed him aside. He began to chant a spell, and the ruby on top of the scepter began to glow.

"Mechanic Demons. You serve a new master now. Come, and fight for me!".

Two more Diablo's crashed through the ceiling. Jackie was barely able to avoid being crushed. He turned around and ran outside the museum, shouting "bad day, bad day, really bad day!".

Outside, Uncle, Tohru and Jade were still seeking shelter behind a van when Jackie rushed out of the museum, followed by Shendu and four other Diablo's. When seeing Shendu, Uncle immediately felled his willies again. The other Diablo's might be just robots, but this one was definitely not. It was the same evil Uncle had felt since he arrived in Hong Kong.

"That robotic demon. He is dark magic!" Uncle shouted.

"Uncle….It's Shendu! He has possessed one of those Diablo's through the Astral Stone" Jackie shouted as he ran to his Uncle and niece. Shendu fired his weapon at the fleeing Jackie, who dodged it. Instead, the van was destroyed and Shendu noticed Uncle, Tohru and Jade. On his command, the four Diablo's surrounded them.

"Well, well. The whole group is here. And while my minions here destroy you, I will reclaim my palace, and then my body" Shendu shouted. "Destroy them, and this city with it!"

Shendu took off towards the site of his palace while the remaining four Diablo's turned their weapons on Jackie & co. All three prepared to fight to the death if they had too. But fortunately, they didn't. Suddenly a truck came rushing at the scene at full speed and slammed into the leg of one of the Diablo's, causing the giant robot to fall over against another Diablo.. Simultaneously, the other two Diablo's were smashed to the ground by …. A flying stuffed moose.

"Super Moose! But how?" Jackie asked. Jade remembered. "Ehm, Uncle Jackie. Remember when I took all the noble animals to my school fair and the noble rat ended up bringing a Super Moose doll to life? As far as I know, he never turned him back".

The moose proudly posed in the air above his defeated foes. "That is right T-Girl. Evil on the loose, you do not want to mess with Super Moose".

Next, the door of the truck opened and two people stepped out.

"Yackie. You okay?" the man, who talked with a thick Spanish accent, asked. Although his back was turned to his two rescuers, Jackie recognized the voice immediately.

"El Toro Fuorte?"

"And Viper!" Jade cheered. "What are you guys doing here?"

Viper explained: "We wanted to pay you a surprise visit in San Francisco, but when Captain Black told us you were in Hong Kong we came here instead. You were not home, but this little guy here helped us find you". Behind them, Potter jumped out of the truck, ran to Jade and hugged her. Jade half expected Paco to come out of the truck too, but he didn't. "Paco's not here Yade. Still had school to attent in America" El Toro explained.

"Ehm, I hate to break up the reunion, but we still have a giant robot attack going on here. And Shendu" Tohru said. "But I don't see how we can fight back against that".

Uncle thought about it for a moment. "Uncle has an idea. Quick, we must get right ingredients!" He hurried everybody into the truck (that is; he, Jackie and El Toro could sit in the cabin. The others had to travel in the back), which sped away towards the Chan's apartment, dodging Diablo's and fleeing people along the way.

* * *

In Dr. Drakken's lair, one of Drakken's mooks noticed something odd about the Diablo's in Hong Kong again.

"Ehm Ed. Why are so many Diablo's in Hong Kong suddenly gathering just outside the city?".

Ed, who was working on his own computer, didn't even turn around. "I'm sure Dr. Drakken has his reasons. Now let me do my work. Our army encounters more resistance than anticipated, and we seem to have a couple of Diablo's that have gone rogue on Kaua'I".

The true reason the Diablo's were gathering just outside Hong Kong was of course because Shendu's palace, or what was left of it anyway, was located there. Shendu landed outside the ruins with at least 20 Diablo's following him.

"Ahhh, home at last. Time for some spring cleaning!"

He began to chant and before his mechanical eyes the palace began to magically restore itself to its former glory. When he was done, Shendu entered the palace and began the ritual that would bring his own body back from the netherworld. But while he was about to open the portal, so was Uncle. He and the others (minus Super Moose, who had gone off to fight more Diablo's) had managed to reach the Chan apartment, and in the kitchen of said apartment Uncle, Tohru and Potter were preparing a ritual of their own. Jackie, Jade, El Toro and Viper watched, and waited.

"So these robots are the work of Dr. Drakken" Jade said. "Well, I'm sure Kim Possible will stop him, like always".

"But even signora Possible cannot be everywhere at once. And we are dealing with Shendu too" El Toro remarked.

"El Toro is right Jade. So Uncle, how is this going to stop Shendu?" Jackie asked.

"Do not question Uncle! If you had done a better job at finding Astral Stone, we would not be in this mess right now. Now; you want to stand a chance against demon army, yes! Then let Uncle do his work!".

The old chi wizard began to pour a black powder onto the floor in a circular pattern, while Tohru placed a kettle containing the potion he had just brewed in the middle of it. Shen and his wife watched silently from a distance. They had often heard Uncle practiced magic, but this was the first time they actually saw him do it. With the symbols and potion in place, Uncle, Tohru and Potter all took their places around the kettle, with Uncle holding his blowfish, Tohru a squid tentacle, and Potter his wand. At the same time all three of them began to chant "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao". Above the kettle, a portal began to open.

"The demon netherworld" Jackie said in dismay. Uncle cast him a quick glare but kept chanting. The portal zoomed in onto one of the floating rocks, towards a cave.

"He is there, Uncle can feel it. All focus now" Uncle instructed. A few "Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao"'s later everyone could now see the inside of the cave where suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Shendu's body appeared; the invisibility that had shielded it so far being turned off. As the three wizards continued to chant, the body began to glow with a yellow aura. Sweat drops appeared on Uncle's face, as well as Tohru's. Jade had to support Potter or else he would have fallen to the ground. It was obviously the ritual was very difficult for all three of them.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di ZAO!" Uncle finished. The next moment the aura surrounding Shendu's body shot through the portal into the kitchen. The ray hit the floor next to Uncle and when it dissolved, the 12 talismans of Shendu were laying on the kitchen floor. Instantly, the portal closed again.

"The talismans" Jade said.

Uncle took a few deep breaths. "Yes Jade. Now you stand a chance against Shendu and his army".

"Wait, you could have done this all the time" Jackie said annoyed, recalling how during his first fight with Shendu he had to take all the talismans from the dragon manually. Uncle smacked him with his two fingered strike. "Of course not. Don't you think Uncle would have uses this spell then? It takes at least three wizards to perform, and only worked because Shendu's spirit is not in his body right now, so he could not actively resist the spell. Now go!"

Jade began distributing the talismans, keeping the dog and the dragon for herself and giving Viper the snake and monkey, El Toro the ox and rabbit, Tohru the pig and horse, and Jackie the rooster. Only the rat, sheep and tiger talismans were deemed useless for direct combat, so Uncle kept them with him for safe keeping.

"All right. The J-team is back, and ready to kick some butt" Jade cheered. Jackie didn't protest, having given up on trying that against Jade a long time ago, but Jade's parents were less thrilled. "Jade honey, you can't go out fighting robots" her mom protested.

"Come on mom, what can happen. I have the talisman of immortality". She looked at Jackie, her eyes pleading him for help.

"Ehm, Jade has been up against worse. I will not let any harm come to her" Jackie said.

"And I will keep Uncle Jackie out of trouble, like always" Jade promised. Before her parents could say anything more, she had ran out the front door along with Potter. The rest of the J-team followed close behind. And while they prepared for battle, Shendu had also opened the portal, but when he was about to astral project out of the stone and back into his own body, he saw his talismans being stolen.

"Chan!" he screamed, breaking the chant and causing the portal to close again. Not that it mattered, because his own body would be useless now, and his enemies had the talismans again.

"Looks like I will be stuck with this replacement body for some time more. Might as well make the best of it" Shendu hissed as he went down to the cellar of his palace, where he kept his most powerful magical ingredients. He randomly picked some of them and began to mix them to potions. "Whoever said magic and technology don't mix? I'll show Chan why I am a demon-SORCERER"….

* * *

With the Diablo invasion raging on in every corner of the city, and no sign yet of Shendu, the J-Team split up to cover as much ground as possible.

Tohru and Uncle expected Shendu to have gone to his palace, but when trying to get there by taxi, they found themselves cornered by Diablo's on the Avenue of Stars. One Diablo suddenly landed in front of the taxi they were driving in and brought his fist down on the hood, causing the car to come to a sudden stop. All three people inside managed to flee the car before the Diablo destroyed it. The taxi driver ran off screaming, while Tohru protectively stood in front of Uncle. Two more Diablo's landed next to the one that was already closing in on the student and master.

"Bring it on demons" Tohru said. He squeezed the pig talisman and charged up the heat beam eyes that it provided. Tohru let out a battle cry as he blasted the first two Diablo's to pieces. The third one managed to bring out his own weapon and fired it at Tohru while Tohru fired his heat beam eyes. The rays from both attacks slammed into each other and began pushing back and forth, resulting in a typical beam-o-war. Tohru braced himself and pushed with all his strength, but the Diablo was stronger. Slowly, Tohru was being pushed backwards while the energy ray fired by the Diablo closed in on him.

"Sensei, a little help" Tohru said. Uncle quickly grabbed his blowfish and began to chant a spell. A beam of chi energy shot from the fish and hit Tohru, who immediately felt his strength increase. The rays from his heat beam eyes also intensified, and began to push the Diablo's energy ray back again. Tohru gave it one last push and overpowered the Diablo, blowing up the satanic robot.

"Thanks Sensei" he said.

"No time to rest. More are on their way!" Uncle shouted. Indeed, at least 10 other Diablo's were closing in on them now. As Tohru tried to shoot them out of the air, Uncle tried his best not to get hit. Tohru had the horse talisman so he could instantly heal from injuries, but Uncle did not. One shot from a Diablo's energy gun barely missed the old man and instead hit the 4.5-metre-tall replica of the statuette given to winners at the Hong Kong Film Awards, blowing it to pieces. Uncle reached into his pockets, hoping to find something he could use, but he only found the three talismans he had with him, which were useless in a fight.

Unless…

Tohru was slowly being driven towards the water of the Victoria Harbour waterfront. An energy ray scraped his arm, burning away the flesh. The wound instantly regenerated, but it hurt like hell nonetheless. While Tohru tried to ignore the pain and aimed his heat beam eyes at a Diablo approaching him from the front, a second one landed just besides him. Tohru had not time to react. He could only gasp in shock as the Diablo was about to obliterate him, when suddenly the Diablo was kicked to the ground by an 8 foot tall, bronze colored man.

"Uncle thought you could use some help" Tohru heared his Sensei shout. He observed his mysterious new ally, who seemed familiar to him. Very familiar. From some movies Tohru used to watch when he was younger. When Tohru also noticed the now empty stone pedestal just behind Uncle, he realized his helper was none other than the bronze sculpture of Bruce Lee!

Uncle proudly held up his hand to show Tohru he only had the sheep and tiger talismans left. "Motion to the motionless. Whoever said it is of no use in battle?".

The bronze Lee nodded to Tohru, then ran up to another Diablo and kicked it into the water. Tohru continued to blast other Diablo's with his heat beam eyes. Uncle kept his distance, ready to use more magic if needed (and if it would do any good). That was when a shadow fell over him. It resembled a Diablo, but one notably different then the others. When Uncle looked up, he gaped in surprise at the creature that was making his way towards the Wong Tai Sin Temple.

* * *

El Toro had run into Super Moose again, and together they had fought themselves a way through the Diablo's towards The Cenotaph; Hong Kong's war memorial for victims of both World Wars. Empowered with both superstrenght and superspeed, El Toro easily knocked down one Diablo after another, while he was impossible to hit for them. Super Moose was slower, but had the advantage he could fly.

"Antler Action!" the stuffed super hero animal shouted as he crashed through two Diablo's, while dodging the incoming blasts of a third.

El Toro leaped up and tackled a Diablo to the ground.

"Ah, just like the old days" he remarked, remembering how easy his fights were when he still had the ox talisman in his mask.

El Toro was standing with his back to The Cenotaph now, while wrestling another Diablo to the ground. Another one down; a thousand moreto go. He failed to notice however that behind him, two other Diablo's aimed their weapons at the base of the towering stone monument and fired. The rays from their energy weapons destroyed the lower part of the monument and the giant stone structure began to topple towards El Toro, who only noticed the danger when the monument's shadow fell over him.

"Oh no you don't!". He braced himself, caught the monument, and with great efford lifted it above his head. Even with the power of the ox talisman, lifting the entire Cenotaph was a challenge.

"Be gone evildoers" Super Moose shouted as he kicked both Diablo's who had just destroyed the Cenotaph to the ground. They crashed in front of El Toro, who immediately crushed them under the giant stone monument.

"That is for showing no respect for the victims of war" he said before lifting the monument up again and putting it back in it's original place on top of the stone stairs. While El Toro held The Cenotaph up, Super Moose hammered the stone into the ground a little so it would stay in place.

"I'll find you Chan. My army is everywhere" A voice above them shouted. El Toro and Super Moose both looked up and caught a brief glimpse of the creature Uncle and Tohru had seen earlier.

"Is that…" Super Moose asked.

"Yes. You better follow him signor Moose. Yackie could be in trouble" El Toro suggested. Super Moose nodded and took off.

* * *

Viper, backed up by Potter, had made her way to the Old Supreme Court Building.

"Look at me. A former superthief willingly going to court. How ironic" she said. But there was no time for her to laugh at her own joke, because she and Potter were on the gras lawn in front of the building, surrounded by dozens of Diablo's. Potter used his spells to form a protective shield around himself. Viper on the other hand used the snake talisman to turn invisible, starting a game of hide and seek with the Diablo's.

"Right here!" Viper taunted while briefly turning visible again. Two Diablo's immediately took aim and fired, but Viper quickly vanished again and instead of her, the Diablo's hit each other. A third Diablo however was smarter and activated his infrared vision. He dashed forward and caught Viper off guard, grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. Fortunately, Potter noticed she was in trouble. He aimed his wand at the sky and shouted "Zenddui menbliboksemm". Instantly, the bright sky turned cloudy and lightnings began to rain down on the Diablo's. One struck the Diablo holding Viper, and fried his circuits. He dropped Viper, who savely landed on the ground.

"Thanks Potter. My turn to use some magic tricks". She took out the monkey talisman and aimed it at three incoming Diablo's who had managed to dodge the lightnings. "Cockroaches!" she shouted. Instantly, all three Diablo's transformed into robotic roaches. They dropped from the sky and fell on the ground right in front of Viper, who easily crushed them under her foot.

Not wanting to look bad, Potter showed off some transformation tricks of his own, turning four other Diablo's into robotic flies. He then summoned a giant flyswatter and crushed the robo-flies underneath them.

But it seemed like that for every Diablo they destroyed, two new ones took their place, since the mechanic devils kept coming. Viper and Potter could only hope something was found to stop them all before the situation became too much to handle.

* * *

Jackie and Jade fought themselves a way through the Diablo's to the Wong Tai Sin Temple. Jade used the dragon talisman to blast the Diablo's out of the sky just like Tohru did, while Jackie used the rooster talisman to either boost his own jumping abilities to dodge incoming energy rays, or make the Diablo's crash into each other.

Jackie dodged another energy ray, when his cell phone suddenly rang. While he kept jumping to dodge the Diablo's weapons, he answered it. It turned out to be Captain Black.

"Jackie, what is going on over there in Hong Kong?"

"I…YIKES…thought you knew …. WHOW …. there was a robot attack" Jackie said while the Diablo almost crushed him.

"Yes, there WAS a robot attack. I received word from Middleton that Kim Possible just destroyed Dr. Drakkens command tower, and all over the world his army has been deactivated. Except for Hong Kong. Global Justice informed us the Diablo's are still active there. Any idea why?"

Jackie meanwhile found himself back to back with Jade, and as a result Jade also heard Captain Black.

"Maybe because Dr. Drakken is no longer the one controlling the Diablo's here Uncle Jackie. Shendu is, with the war scepter."

"Wait, Shendu is back too? How?" Black asked. But before Jackie could answer, a Diablo shot the phone out of his hand. It landed on the pavement of the Temple floor; a smoldering pile of molten plastic and broken glass.

"Hey. I just bought that one" Jackie said annoyed. He used the rooster talisman to lift the Diablo in the air and smash him into another Diablo. Then he turned to Jade. "We have to find Shendu and get the scepter back. It is the only way to stop this invasion".

Jade gulped and pointed up into the sky. "I think he already found us Uncle Jackie".

Jackie also looked up and just like Uncle before, he gaped in shock. Out of the sky descended the most terrifying Diablo of all. It was even bigger than the other Diablo's, 25 feet tall to be precise, had mechanical wings and a tail, razor sharp claws on both hands, and it's face now resembled that of a dragon rather than a devil.

"Talk about a makeover" Jade said.

"Chan!" the Shendu-Diablo shouted. "You stole my talismans and denied me my own body. Now, I shall use my new one to tear you apart limb for limb".

Without saying anything more, the Shendu-Diablo dashed forward and slashed at Jackie with his claws. Had Jackie not been able to lift himself into the air with the rooster talisman, he would have been done for.

"Annoying pest. But you're not the only one who can fly" Shendu hissed. He spread his wings and followed Jackie. Realizing Shendu was faster, Jackie turned around, levitated towards his opponent and punched Shendu in the face.

"Auch!" Jackie shook his hand in an attempt to relieve the pain. Shendu was tough as a dragon, but as a Diablo he was even tougher. He didn't even flinch at Jackie's punch.

"Something bigger then" Jackie said. He levitated two of the temples lamp holding statues up in the air and launched them at Shendu, who easily destroyed them with his energy cannon.

"My turn" he gloated. Shendu spun around mid-air and struck Jackie with his tail, sending him crashing to the ground. Fortunately for him, it wasn't a very great hight.

"Leave him alone!" Jade shouted while aiming the dragon Talisman at Shendu right hand, which was holding the scepter. She fired, but Shendu saw it coming and easily dodged the blast.

"And the other Chan. Quite the family reunion. You can join your uncle in hell!". He aimed his energy cannon at her and fired. Jade took the full hit from the blast, but when the smoke cleared, her clothes weren't even shred, let alone that she herself had been vaporized.

"Immortality! So you have my dog talisman to. Better take care of that first". He raised the scepter and summoned two more Diablo's. Jade managed to destroy one of them, but the other grabbed her and dragged her up into the air. Jackie, who had regained consciousness, used the rooster to also levitate up into the sky, and fly after Jade. The Diablo was holding her in one hand, while searching her pockets with the other. He found the talismans and handed the dog talisman to Shendu.

"Hold on Jade!" Jackie shouted. He aimed the rooster talisman at her and violently pushed the Diablo holding her back before he could give Shendu the dragon talisman as well. Shendu immediately turned his attention to Jackie again and tried to shoot him out of the sky, while behind him Jade tried to pull the dragon talisman from the Diablo's grip. The giant robot was way too strong for her of course, but when Jade touched the talisman she made it shoot the mechanic devil at point blanc. The Diablo let go of Jade and crashed, while Jade dropped down to the floor. She hit the ground hard, but fortunately without any serious injuries. Jackie was still being followed by Shendu. He too tried to get the scepter, but to no avail. Soon he found himself cornered against the temple wall, with Shendu hovering in front of him, leaving no way open for Jackie to escape.

"Evil on the Loose. Here comes Super Moose!" a voice shouted. Super Moose was coming in at full speed, preparing to smash the Shendu-Diablo. When Super Moose was within range, Shendu spun around and knocked the stuffed toy out of the air with his tail. Super Moose was knocked against the ground and slid against the famous Nine Dragon Wall. Before he could get up, Shendu had pointed his energy cannon at him and fired. The poor moose-hero didn't even have time for a witty one-liner before the blast obliterated him, along with the wall, leaving nothing behind but some ashes and one of his antlers.

"Super Moose!" Jade screamed.

"Want to join him. Alright, here you go!" Shendu said as he fired another blast at Jade, who now no longer had the dog talisman to protect her. At the last moment, Jackie used the rooster talisman to lift Jade up and pull her towards him.

"This isn't going to work Jade. But I have another plan".

"Good. Stay together. Two Chans with the same stone!" Shendu said as he lifted a large chunk of the temple wall, which had been knocked down earlier, above his head, and tossed it at Jackie and Jade.

"Run Jade!" Jackie shouted. Jade ran for the gates of the temple while Jackie used the rooster talisman to steer the incoming piece of wall aside at the last second. It only scraped his chin a little.

"Looks like your niece is abandoning you Chan. Now it is just you and me!". Shendu fired his energy cannon at Jackie again, but Jackie dodged every shot with a few quick sommersaults.

"Sorry to disappoint you Shendu. But your reign is over". Jackie aimed the rooster talisman at the scepter in Shendu's hand again, and began to pull.

"Oh no you don't!" Shendu growled as he held on to the scepter, unwilling to give up his army. Jackie kept telepathically pulling at the scepter with all his strength, but Shendu was too strong and managed to hold on to it with one hand, while aiming his other at Jackie and firing his energy gun. The ray struck the ground next to Jackie and send him flying backwards. The rooster talisman fell out of his hand, and before he could get back up, Shendu planted his right foot on Jackie's chest, pinning him down to the ground.

"Game's up Chan. I keep the scepter and this army".

Jackie smiled. "Okay. That is not what we were after anyway"

Shendu paused. "We?".

Then he realized Jade had returned (if she had ever truly left at all). But the realization came too late, because less than one second later, Shendu was struck from behind by a blast from the dragon talisman. The dragon fire blew a hole through his mechanical torso. The shot couldn't kill Shendu of course, now that he had the dog talisman, but that was not Jackie's intention. Before the hole could magically heal itself, the ring containing the Astral Stone fell through it; out of the Diablo, onto the floor.

"NOOOOO" Shendu shouted. And instead of coming from the Diablo, Shendu's voice now came from the stone in front of the Diablo. Jade quickly ran to the ring and kicked it away from Shendu's Diablo body, then turned around and blew up the Dragon-Diablo's head. The 25 foot mechanical giant crashed to the ground, freeing Jackie.

"Nice work Jade" Jackie said. He and Jade both walked up to the stricken giant. With great efford, Jackie pulled the war scepter of Qin Shi Huang from the Diablo's hand.

"I only hope I remember this correctly" he said. He raised the scepter above his head and began to chant, from memory (as well as his memory served him in this) the spell he hoped would undo the scepter's control of the Diablo's.

"Hurry up Uncle Jackie" Jade said as she kept defending herself against a new wave of Diablo's.

At the third try, Jackie finally got the spell right. The ruby on top of the scepter stopped glowing, while everywhere around him Diablo's dropped down from the sky, now reverted back to harmless toys. Jade walked over to Jackie and together they watched the remains from Shendu's/dr. Drakken's army rain down from the sky.

"I wonder if we will ever have a normal vacation Jade" Jackie said.

"Why Uncle Jackie. This is what makes life way more fun" Jade replied. She glanced over her shoulder to the ring. The stone inside was still glowing. Jade carefully walked up to it and wanted to pick up the ring, but Jackie quickly grabbed her hand.

"NO JADE! Shendu is still in there. Better let Uncle handle this".

* * *

An hour later, the whole J-team had gathered in the temple. Uncle had turned the Bruce Lee sculpture back to normal and reclaimed the rat talisman. Right now he, Tohru and Potter were standing around the ring containing the Astral Stone, chanting a sealing spell around it.

"There". Uncle picked up the ring. "Now Shendu won't be able to posess anyone, or anything, through this stone again".

The stone had stopped glowing, but something about it had changed. The core of the stone had turned from blue to black, almost as if something was located inside.

"But what about Shendu Uncle? Is he still in there?"

"Of course he is. Trapped by magic now, unable to return to his body in the demon netherworld or posess anyone who touches the stone".

Jade cheered. "Looks like it's a one way trip back to section 13 for him then. And we got the talismans again, isn't this great Uncle Jackie".

Jackie smiled at his niece's never ending enthieusiasm. "You better watch out Jade. Now that the talismans are back, the future in which you destroy a donut shop with the dragon talisman can become a reality again" he teased, knowing well Jade would not let that happen. No desk jobs for her.

"Well. I guess we have some cleaning up to do" Tohru said while he picked up two Diablo's.

Fortunately, that was one thing they didn't have to do themselves. Everywhere in Hong Kong people had started gathering the fallen robots. Uncle did not participate. He had some other cleaning up to do; namely Shendu's palace. With some powerfull spells he send the evil building back to were it came from. Hopefully, for good this time.

Later that day, Jackie returned the scepter to the museum, but not until Uncle had put a spell on it to render it's powers useless.

But as Jackie left the museum again, he failed to notice the Astral Stone in his pocket began to faintly glow again.

"I'll have my revenge Chan!" Shendu's spirit inside the stone hissed, but Jackie could not hear him…

**The end.**

* * *

_(*) see my story "Dark Hawaii"_


End file.
